wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Blackwell
Early Life As it was shining brightly in the forests of Lordaeron, two nobles were sitting in their chairs, a horse pulling the cart of them forwards as suddenly the female started to scream, her stomach was huge as they all expected for what to come; a baby. The boy was born in the cart, unexpectedly. After they cleaned him up, removed the blood off his skin, they decided to name him after his father; Bartholomeus. Yet, his full name was Christopher Royce Bartholomeus Ethibiaen Blackwell, his first name Christoph. He grew up as a spoiled child, though, the boy had other thoughts. His father was a highly known paladin of the Argent Crusade, and chose for his son to become a paladin as well. Once Christoph reached the age of eight, they started to prepare his training already, allowing the boy to fight with a wooden katana against other noble children of noble families. Gradually the boy obtained muscles, his body built was made for it. Soon enough he managed to master the swords, with wood, at least. He had the choice to train with other kinds of weapons, too, but he refused, for he found swords the perfect weapon for him. He trained for years, until he had to leave with his family, to Stormwind to train as a paladin. However, upon arrival he learned more about templars, hearing of their powerful abilities as it interested him, he felt as if becoming a templar was his destination. News reached Stormwind that Lordaeron had fallen, Christoph knew that his mother had died, as well as his siblings such as his two brothers and sister. He then decided to take revenge on the Scourge, keeping on to train as a Templar and join the Argent Dawn as he turned 18, a faction whom seeked to destroy all that was intending on becoming the antagonists of Azeroth. The Argent Crusade The sky was dark, Royce was held up within the Church at Eastern Plaguelands as battlecries emerged from the east, armies of death knights scavenging through the lands and marching to the Light's Hope Chapel, Royce and every other soldier showed their presence at the battlefield, the young templar had no difficult with fending off the risen ghouls, but the abominations, on the other hand, were a lot harder from the fairly young boy to handle, the veterans therefore aided him. The battle lasted for minutes, perhaps hours as suddenly Tirion Fordring appeared, defeating many of the Scourge's minions such as abominations, ghouls, and even some death knights with a mere slash of his sword. Darion was wielding the corrupted Ashbringer during the battle, but after a rather long conversation, Tirion explained that Darion was led into a trap, planned by the Lich King, the former Prince of Lordaeron himself. He then threw the Ashbringer to Tirion whom purged the blade, make it of its own once more, serving as a weapon of righteousness to a just paladin. Meanwhile Arthas had appeared, admitting that the attack on the Light's Hope Chapel was a trick to kill off Darion Mograine and his loyal and mindless followers. Tirion charged, using the holy ground and the Ashbringer to push Arthas off, afterwards the Lich King fled, disappearing. Then, the Argent Dawn and the leader of the Knights of the Silver Hand had come to an agreement; that the Argent Dawn and the Knights of the Silver hand would bond together, and form a new faction; the Argent Crusade, the faction... that Royce joined. The Fifth Brigade For years the boy had continued his training as a Templar, yet the rank 'master' hadn't been achieved just yet. He wandered off to Venture Bay where he joined the Fifth Brigade, the side-faction of the Alliance that had been operating in the frozen wastes of Northrend; Grizzly Hills. Royce became a recruit, and afterwards a private. After a week or so, the call of the King rose, calling for aid in the Battle for the Undercity, and the Fifth Brigade went to there, including Royce. Upon arrival at the Undercity, they found themselves in the Sewers, a part of Undercity which led the group underground, Royce and the others managed to defeat a few monsters, abominations, liquid beings, Forsaken Apothecaries and so on.. until they arrived at their master; Grand Apothecary Putress. The most powerful apothecary Royce had ever seen, they were with a lot, the battle lasted long for a twenty versus one, nonetheless. Eventually Putress was shot in the eye by a courageous gnome, but it didn't provide him with death, only with a mere stumble backwards, Putress then jumped out of the pipe, landing downwards where he fell to death, the Alliance had to retreat, as a deadman's end was revealed at the end and went via an other way. The mighty warriors of the Alliance found themselves surrounded by the Forsaken in the middle of the Undercity, but slaughtered them easily, eventhough they were heavily armed and protected. Royce felt his power growing during the 'event', his abilities improved with every Forsaken he killed, he felt that the Light rewarded him by perceiving the city, and cleansing the Forsaken, helping them out of their misery once and for all. Eventually Varian met Thrall in the Throne Room where Sylvanas' throne stood, and at the end, the high elf whom was with the Alliance stabbed Thrall whom fell down to the ground, yet Sylvanas Windrunner appeared behind the group, forcing for the Alliance to flee, the high elf whom stabbed Thrall died, unfortunately. Evacuation! Royce luckily had no injuries from the battle, but was exhausted, as he used a great portion of his energy, he rested for days, perhaps weeks until Venture Bay found themselves into a great risk. The Horde had planted bombs around the Bay, which the Alliance noticed, forcing them into retreating to another settlement within Grizzly Hills; Solstice Village led by the Gambeson Brotherhood that Royce joined earlier and served as a loyal soldier. ( Can't be arsed to write any further, will do so later. ;p ) Category:Childhood Category:Characters